Perfect Moment
by Kara.R.K
Summary: On their wedding day, Damon has flashbacks to key points in his life which brings him closer to falling uncontrollably in love with Elena. *ON HIATUS*
1. Perfect Moment

**Perfect Moment**

_Chapter Name inspired by the lyrics from Martine McCutcheon's 'Perfect Moment'- very nicely describes the wedding between Damon and Elena – yes, I said wedding!_

_This fanfic is based on the lyrics from the song 'My Name' by McLean. I am in love with the song, have a listen to it. I think it describes the Damon/Elena relationship perfectly. _

_ The little snippets from the song will be in italics._

_Hope you like it... Enjoy x_

_

* * *

  
_

If someone told me two years ago I would be marrying Elena Gilbert I would have laughed and told them they had the wrong brother - That the brother they wanted was his saintly brother Stefan: master-brooder extraordinaire. But no - Two years later here I am. Here we are - finally.

The music started, and everyone turned, Elena came floating in as if from a dream in her elegant strapless wedding dress, beaded with tiny crystals across the bodice with a ruffled skirt, a small silver tiara rested atop of her perfectly straightened hair. I saw her smile at me, checking me out with an impressed look on her face as if saying '_not bad'. _Naturally I was impeccably dressed; with my designer suit, imported from Italy, a crisp white shirt, and a black bow tie finishing the look. All I needed was a gun and I could call myself 007. The name's_ Salvatore. Damon Salvatore._

Elena was finally standing next to me; I held Elena's hand lightly as she looked at me, the love she feels for me radiating from her very being for everyone in the small church to witness. I look down at my wife-to-be and smile my cheeky smile I know she loves so much, I gently add pressure to her hands, giving it an excited squeeze, she looked at me and grinned – that's when its hit me– everything that had happened was meant to be, building up to this moment. This perfect moment.

***

'_I was in the darkness waiting to be found  
my heart was locked away and beaten to the ground  
tried to find my way but there was no way out...'_

Katherine had hurt me: for more than a century I had kept my heart locked away, saving it only for her – for when I freed her for the tomb – my diabolical plan seemed flawless, with just one problem: Katherine wasn't there. She never was. She never cared.

As I stood in those dark woods that night, all I felt was pain, like someone had taken my heart and had beaten it to the ground. I felt as if a darkness had enveloped me and there was no way out – suffocating me from the inside. But this feeling didn't last for long, for I had her – a descendant of Katherine, so pure, so warm, and so caring – everything Katherine most definitely was **NOT**.

'_But when you're close to me, whenever you're around  
you take the pain away, you make it worth the wait...'_

Elena: She took my pain away in just one embrace. In that hug I remembered the night I had touched her face as she slept; it was like Katherine was in my grasp, so close yet so far. But with this, I also felt a conflicting feeling; a **genuine feeling of love** for the girl, not for her resemblance to the love I had lost, but to her – just her – to the strong willed, determined, loving girl who laid peacefully before me. I didn't know it then, but two years later I would be standing at the altar, facing her before a room full of our family and friends and saying my 'I do's'.

* * *

_Hope you liked it_..._More flashbacks on the way. Review and tell me whether I should continue..._

_- Kara_


	2. How Do I Live?

**How do I live?**

_Chapter named after __LeAnn Rimes: How Do I Live__  
_

_Thanks for the nice comments guys, it means a lot. I've added a bit more description on the first chapter, nothing much – just described what they are wearing. _

_In case you haven't realised this just basically describes Damon's thoughts and feelings during these moments, so...the dance is gonna be added somewhere: I know a lot of people have already written about it but I don't care!! Haha!_

_Hope you like it. Enjoy x_

_

* * *

  
_

"**Do you Damon Salvatore, take Elena Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, ****till death do you part****?"**

I smile lovingly at Elena, trying to build some suspense, a little drama: a wedding to remember – this was _my _wedding after all. The last line reminded me of all those times Elena had been in danger. Although death was no longer an obstacle for us both, so thankfully we wouldn't be parting anytime soon, I couldn't help but remember those times where Elena was in mortal danger, back when she was human: when I would do anything to save her (I still do, but now my girl is big and strong!)

***

'_I pray that I will have you in my life always'_

That day Elena had betrayed me, playing along with Stefan's insincere intentions to help me into the tomb hurt me. I wasn't surprised at Stefan, but Elena...

"... had me fooled"

I thought she had **understood me**, understood my need to get Katherine.

I tensed my jaw just as I did on that day as I remembered how I held my wrist to Elena's mouth, forcing her to drink my blood, I felt guilt, shame; but at that time I thought it was necessary. I hoped Elena would be able to forgive me for my actions.

Feeling Elena tremble against me as I threatened Stefan with her life killed me inside, to actually think that she thought I would lay a finger on her, hurt a single bone in her body. I knew killing her whilst she had my blood in her would keep her alive, but I would never do that, to know I would never hear her heart beat again; the tell-tale signs of when she was afraid...when she was aroused...

When she walked back to Stefan, I gently let her go, smelling her hair, her scent, knowing I wouldn't be this close to her again, not after what I had just did. A look of pain on my face, but looking back, I tell myself, this was necessary, I have to tell myself that or the guilt of what I did just comes flooding back. Elena had told me on countless occasions that it's all in the past, she was with me now and that was all that mattered.

When Stefan told me Elena was taken by Anna, I was slightly comforted by the fact that she had my blood in her system, a back-up plan if you may, I'd rather have her as vampire and still be in my life than not have her in my life at all. Yet, admitting **I needed Elena** was hard for me, I didn't want Stefan to see it as my weakness. I didn't want Stefan to know how much **I cared for Elena, **so, killing two birds with one stone I told him a lie I knew would hurt him...

"I mean this sincerely - I Hope Elena Dies."

I remember the look on Stefan's face – shock, then realisation that I would never change, still the same cold-hearted monster. He didn't know those words hurt me more than it hurt him; I had to force those words from my lips. There was never a second in my life where I wanted her hurt, wanted her dead. **I just wanted her to be mine. **I take comfort in knowing she was safe in the end, the way she came to me after Stefan had found her, the way she slowly unwrapped her scarf, not knowing just how glad I was she had come to me, knowing why I did what I did. My twisted way of protecting the ones I loved. As she slowly took of her necklace, the one barrier I had into her mind, she looked at me, expecting me to compel her to see if she was telling the truth. But I knew, she wouldn't hurt me, not again. I hoped she didn't, and she kept her promise. Now in the present, there are no secrets in our relationship. I am Elena's best friend, as she is mine.

I never compelled her, there was never any need. That one time she had betrayed was the last, and she only did that to save the ones she loved. Just like I did when Anna threatened my Elena's life; she knew exactly what buttons to push. I always said I work alone (of course I don't now since I have Elena) but before she was mine I thought I could only trust myself, I wouldn't work with Anna if my life depended on it, but when she threatened Elena, I caved. Elena was just too important a life to risk for my pride.

And Anna was right; this was like 1864 all over again. Only this time, **I got the girl** and I get to live happily ever after. I smiled, focusing my attention back to the present...

***

**((I looked from the reverend to Elena's sparkling eyes and announced proudly – "Oh my sweet Elena, I do."))**

"What are you smiling about?" Elena whispered to me.

"I'm thinking, I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"You sure are."

Damon smiled, he's witty humour obviously rubbed off to her.

***

* * *

_Ok so what you found out was Elena is now a vampire in the future...but is Stefan at the wedding?? And how did she get turned? And when was the moment they both realised they were meant for each other?? I'll try and answer these burning questions...if you like the story that is, and I can't tell if you liked it unless you tell me...  
_

_I need honest opinions, what do you think of the story, do you think it's working?_

_I hope you liked it ~ Kara  
_


	3. Here With Me

**Here With Me**

_Hey guys – thought I'd update this one since it's pretty easy to since it's already been shown on the show (except the wedding bits of course!) This is now in Elena's POV, since it's now obvious Damon likes Elena...(I might add little bits of Damon's thoughts though...)Now it's time for Elena to tell you how she ended up loving Mr. Damon (Hotness) Salvatore!_

_

* * *

_

ELENA

I looked at Damon, a cute smile was on his face and I wondered why he was so happy. There was something about his smile that got me intrigued, like he was far away - day dreaming. I asked him and he replied:

"**I'm thinking, I'm the luckiest guy in the world."**

I smiled. Of course he was; he'll be even luckier later on tonight. I raised my eyebrows, an expression I had seen Damon do countless of times, his 'Oooh you can't resist my sexiness' eyebrow raise, showing him just what I was thinking. He got the message and winked. We stared at each other, lost in each others eyes, before diverting our attention back to the reverend:

"**Do you Elena Gilbert, take Damon Salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"**

Death: The saying 'you only live once' seemed humorous to me now. But at that time; the time my human life was coming to an end, it was far from humorous. I still remember the agonising pain as Katherine sunk her teeth into me, feeling my life slip away as she threw me to the ground – Almost dead. My eyes flickering, taking in the last few moments of my life, until there he was – Damon – my dark knight coming to rescue me, he gave me a reason to hold on. I watched as he fought Katherine, moving so fast I could barely see them, two blurry figures dancing around each other. I forced myself to fight, fight for my life, but I knew I was slowly fading. Damon had fell to the ground, bleeding, he looked at me, seeing the light leave my eyes; **fear** flashed in his own deep blue eyes, not for the fact there was a vengeful vampire trying to kill him but because there I was, slipping away – slipping away from him. And I knew, what he felt for me was real.

"Damon..." I had sighed, having no energy to finish my sentence.

With a look on determination on Damon's face he had torn open his wrist, his own blood was dripping as he placed it to the wound on my neck and I felt relief; as if I was holding my breath for eternity and could now breathe again. This relief was short-lived... It was too late, even with his blood in my system. I had died...

**But I came back - Back to Damon**

This wasn't the first time he had saved my life either, on the contrary. I remember that night on the road – I was upside down in my car, blood rushing to my head, the hooded figure slowly slinking towards me, no one was here, not on this deserted bit of road, I accepted my fate, thinking of the people I cared about; Mum, Dad, Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan...Damon. Before I could scream he had gone, and in his place Damon. I had never really liked Damon then, but seeing his face; his worry for me as he pulled me to safety, the way he delicately reached over me and undid my seat belt. The way he looked into my eyes while holding me, seeing if I was OK – I felt light-headed at his touch, back then, I had just associated it with the accident, but now I realise - it was Damon.

He was always there for me, always watching over me. The way he immediately ran to my side when he thought I would fall – the first glimpses of the man I was about to marry.

I remember how much fun we had at Atlanta, glad he had 'persuaded' me to go; the first of many road trips. He let me be myself again, the 'fun Elena', the 'carefree Elena', the 'average American girl Elena', I loved how I felt when I was around him. Though I was slightly drunk, I still remember the look on Damon's face, he was happy that I was happy, and that made me even happier. But what started off as a night off fun turned ugly, but I wouldn't change it for the world. For it was that night that I realised **I cared for Damon** more than I first thought.

With Lexi's boyfriend threatening to kill Damon I felt all happiness drain from me, imagining my **life without Damon was unbearable**, I needed him. He needed me. **We needed each other.**

DAMON

_..and when my hope is gone you make me keep the faith'_

That Night in Atlanta. I had always wondered – hoped even whether she cared for me the way I cared for her, and that night she showed me, the way her eyes pleaded with him to run when I turned the corner looking for her, full of a million words: as if saying 'save yourself, run!' She was willing to **sacrifice herself for me** – reigniting my belief in love, making me keep the faith. I would do anything for her.

In those moments I knew how **precious Elena was to me**, not just because she was my brother's girlfriend (at the time) but because I couldn't ever imagine her not in my life. Just the very thought of not having her in my life always, scared me. And I was not easily afraid.

_'...You got me falling uncontrollably in love, never felt this way_

_got my heart, my soul but baby that just isn't enough...'_

ELENA

I looked at Damon knowing he was thinking what I was thinking, I mouthed to him 'I love you', and he smiled back, 'I love you more' he mouthed back, I laughed to myself, still the same Damon, always a competition, no matter the occasion. I looked at him, wanted to mentally capture this perfect moment, this was the happiest day of my life: to spend all eternity with Damon Salvatore. Admiring his deep blue eyes I sighed and nodded:

"**I do"**

Needing no prompts from the reverend Damon reached over, his hand on my lower back as he brought me in, my once beating heart was aching for him as he kissed me, I heard the audience clap, but this soon turned into nothingness as I was lost in the moment. I was now Mrs. Elena Salvatore.

"You're mine now, Mr Salvatore", I whispered to him as he hugged me.

Damon moved his lips to my ear and whispered back:

"I'm all yours, Mrs Salvatore".

_'...I wanna give you my name, my name, my name __  
I wanna give you my name, my name, my name  
I wanna give you my...'_

* * *

_Hope you liked this. So now you know how Elena got turned, you start to see her realising she likes Damon...but is Stefan at the wedding? And when is their dance! Don't worry it's coming up._

_~ Kara_


	4. Greatest Day

**Chapter 4 –Greatest Day**

_Title inspired by the song from '**Take That'**_

_I have no idea where this story's going or if it makes sense, but if you like it review it and let me know what you think of it... _

_Hope you enjoy this, i'm building up to the cute Delena stuff which is coming in the next chapter. I'll work on it tomorrow, I feel like a break from writing IKYWM._

_

* * *

_

Damon and I left the church, his hand securely held on to mine as we passed the threshold of the church, we stood underneath the arch of the door as we were sprayed with confetti, I couldn't help but laugh and turned to Damon, a smile on his face.

"I love you," I smiled to Damon, I kissed him, the bouquet getting crushed between us but I didn't care.

The sounds of everyone cheering brought us back from our blissful escape and I couldn't help but blush. I kissed him again, knowing the photographer was taking pictures, I wanted this moment to be kept cherished forever, in a centuries time we would look back at these faded pictures and smile.

Damon and I finally broke the kiss and turned, we were side by side, our hands still intertwined as the photographer began snapping away.

"Group photo!" He shouted, and everyone gathered around us, all our loved ones, I could spot Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Jeremy, even Tyler was around here somewhere. We stood for a few minutes, changing positions and poses; me with a big grin on my face, mirroring Damon's expression. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot, this was the best day of my life.

"Congratulations," Stefan said, smiling as he looked at both me and Damon, I smiled back, "Thanks. Who's your date?" I couldn't help but ask, curious at the red haired girl I had seen Stefan be overly friendly with earlier.

"Her name's Torrie," Stefan smiled, he turned back to the girl and gave a short wave.

"You did good for yourself brother, the last one, dare I say, wasn't as radiant as your Torrie." Damon said, he glanced at me and laughed.

Stefan laughed and bid us farewell, walking the short distance back to his date, he bent down and gave a small kiss, I smiled as I heard her giggle back happily. I was glad Stefan was okay with everything, it took him a while to comes to terms with our break up, but it was a mutual decision; the bond between Damon and me was too strong, the line between maker and lover blurred until all there was love.

"Oh really?" I crushed his hand in mine with all my force.

" You are the most amazing, kind-hearted, insanely gorgeous woman I've ever met. Is that better?"

"Much," I replied, giving him a soft peck on his lips. His smile turned into a grin and I knew what was coming.

"And it doesn't hurt that you'll rock my world every night at least five times a day!"

I laughed, "If you're lucky." I kissed him again and led him down the path towards the hall, it wasn't too far from the church. Everyone had already begun making their way there. As we were walking I admired my ring, the blue stone of the lapis lazuli glinting in the sun.

**"You like?" Damon asked.**

**"I Love." I replied happily.**

* * *

_Sorry it's a short update, but hey, it's still an update! Do you mind the centre alignment of this story?_

_ The next chapter is __the Miss Mystic Falls Dance, The wedding dance and the proposal, oh yeah and the speech from the best man (any guesses who that is!) _

_Any suggestions for a song for Elena and Damon's first dance? I really can't think of any..._

_night-night_

_~Kara_


	5. You and Me

**Chapter 5 - You and Me**

_Chapter name inspired from the song by 'Lifehouse'_

_First the name for Stefan's new girlfriend was gonna be Leanne but I used the name Torrey instead since Paul Wesley is going out with Torrey DeVitto (Nanny Carrie!) _

_Thanks for all the song suggestions, listened to them all and they were all beautiful. 'All I need' by Within Temptation will be included since the flashback will be the Miss Mystic Falls Dance._

_The wedding song is 'Only Hope' by Switchfoot because I've chosen the Viennese Waltz as their first dance, it's such a beautiful dance and this song goes with it _

_I'll be putting the lyrics on the story, but as Damon's thoughts, It won't be chunks of lyrics mainly because when there's a bunch of lyrics I usually skip it :/ but if you haven't heard it, it's a nice song and was in one of my favourite films, 'A Walk to Remember'_

_There'll still be bit of the 'My Name' lyrics thrown about here and there, if you don't remember, that was my inspiration to start this fic._

_The best man is none other than John Gilbert, you know how close Damon and ol' Johnny are...just kidding, John's dead and gone! Read and find out who it is! :D _

_It's very cheesy/fluffy I warn you, but hey, you need a break from all the angst and drama._

_I hope you like it_

_

* * *

_

**Damon**

After some time walking around the church grounds, Elena and I made our way to the large marquee, draped in silk silver and midnight blue with hints of gold breaking through, mirroring the colours of lapis lazuli.

I looked to Elena, her mouth agape in awe; I had planned almost everything, a surprise, only the best. I was glad she was pleased. She deserved everything and nothing less. All that I have was now hers, completely and utterly under her possession.

'_**...you're my everything and all that I possess  
cos you deserve to be offered nothing less...'**_

After greeting all the guests, paying special attention to all our loved ones, we took our seats. "Milady," I said naturally, as being the charming gentleman I am I pulled out her chair.

"Why thank you, kind sir, how can I ever repay you." Elena smiled back.

I grinned, winking at her.

Elena giggled back.

One look, four words: Wedding night. All night.

The food was served, the tempting smells wafting through the room with the help of the afternoon breeze. All the vampires in the room naturally had their meat served rare.

After lunch, Alaric stood from his seat; he looked around the room at all the guests before he drew everyone's attention. It was time for the best man's speech.

"Well what can I say about the lovely couple. Well, When I first met Damon, I literally wanted to kill him," _*cue laughter*_ "He was an arrogant, egotistical alcoholic man, but Elena's changed him. Now he's an arrogant, egotistical, alcoholic man... in love." _*cue laughter*_

I never realised Alaric could be this funny, two jokes already, I think he missed his calling as a comedian.

"But, in all seriousness, I'm glad you've found Elena, someone who takes all you with all your flaws and sees the good in you, even when others only saw the worst. And Elena, you're like a daughter to me, so it goes without saying, Damon if you hurt her I will hunt you down."

"Been there done that," I muttered under my breath, the day Alaric had stupidly confronted me after the auction fresh in my memory. That was fun, killing Alaric; though I was glad he didn't die in the end. Who else would I drink with until the early morn?

"I hope you have many happy years to come and I wish you all the best. So, raise your glasses to Damon and Elena, the happy couple, finally together."

After a cheer and applause, I noticed Stefan stand up, the room went quite yet again.

"Damon, I just want to say, for years I've hated you with a passion. I've got to thank Elena for bringing us together again, it took some time but I've finally got my big brother back, and I know I don't say it often but you're my best friend, I know that makes me sound very, _very_ sad right now, but it's true. So thank you Elena for showing me that family is something you can't turn your back on, and for bringing out the side of my brother I thought I would never see again. I am eternally grateful. Welcome to the family, Elena." Stefan smiled as he raised his glass. "Cheers."

"Little brother, I never knew you cared." I said, knowing Stefan could hear over the applause.

"I never stopped, big brother."

"You've had a nice way of showing it."

Stefan laughed, and so did I.

The past was in the past and I couldn't wait for the future.

"Cake!" A voice suddenly shouted, I realised it was Caroline. She had gotten chubby over the years, well it may have been because she was six months pregnant. Yep, Matt and Caroline were expecting, a boy if I heard correctly, Bonnie and Tyler were to be Godparents. Caroline had said she wanted Elena, but seeing as the godfather would be me she instantly shied away from that idea.

After the cake and a bit of mingling the sun had set. The fairy lights were hanging from above like a starlit night, outside looking the same, it was a perfect night.

I stood from my seat and outstretched my hand, "May I have this dance?"

Elena looked up to me with those perfect brown eyes of hers, filled with love, adoration and happiness, the same being reflected from my own. I wasn't afraid of who could see my happiness anymore, I wanted them to. They had all said I was incapable of love; a cold-hearted, calculating monster I recall them calling me, but Elena had seen through it, she brought me back and she was mine and she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

I remembered when Elena had told me she had ended it with Stefan shortly after her turning. He couldn't handle Elena as a vampire, especially when he found out she wanted to adopt my '_snatch, feed, erase'_ motto, animal blood tasted like, in the words of Elena herself, _'ass'_.

At first I couldn't believe it; one part of me was telling me to grab her with both arms and show her what she had been missing; but the other half, the self preserving side, the one afraid to get hurt, was telling me she would be running back to Stefan, that she would use and abuse me; make me open up my feelings for her to take in and spit right out. But she didn't. She had been determined to prove that I wasn't just a rebound, and I finally took the leap of faith, jumping head first into the unknown with Elena by my side.

Best decision of my life.

...

Elena smiled and instantly placed her hand in mine, never taking her eyes of me as she lifted herself from her seat and made our way to the dance floor.

"Now, Mr and Mrs Salvatore's first dance as man and wife," announced the wedding singer.

After a brief applause and squeal of delight, the room went quiet. The lights dimmed down, the small tea lights glowing romantically in the room. The place was full of electricity, the soft murmurs slowly faded and I looked into Elena eyes.

I brought Elena closer to me, only slightly, as I waited for the music to begin. '_Only Hope'_ by _Switchfoot._ It had taken us quite a while to choose a song, too many being able to describe our relationship.

The music began and the soft violin melody filled the room as I twirled Elena elegantly. She now stood in front of me as I placed my hand on her lower back. Her frame was perfect as she looked up to me, her eyebrow raised for the tiniest of seconds, almost as if saying _'impressed?'_

I was.

**Elena**

I had always loved the Viennese waltz. Through all my time of watching '_Dancing with the Stars', _I had imagined how it felt to be led around the room as if hovering from the ground, and now my wish was granted and I was about to dance it in front of all these people with the man I loved, my husband. A dream come true.

I knew if my heart could beat it would be running at a mile a minute, I could imagine Damon's knowing smirk as he heard the thuds of my tell-tale heart, but not now. There was only silence as I held my breath, waiting for Damon to take me in his arms.

**Damon**

I led Elena across the room, using the music as my guide, spinning around the room as I led Elena effortlessly, second nature.

We never took our eyes off each other as we danced across the floor, the whispers of how perfect we looked together ringing in the air until all that was left was the music and Elena, in my arms, just like that day of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, though this time I could kiss her right now and no one would gasp in horror or scream Stefan's name. She was mine, and I was hers.

* * *

The pageant

As I watched Elena slowly descend the stairs, in her silk midnight blue gown I couldn't believe my eyes, she was the epitome of perfection. I watched with a heavy heart as her steps faltered, her heart stuttering painfully as she noticed the very noticeable absence of her beloved.

My eyebrows furrowed as I felt the pain she was feeling as if it were my own, I couldn't leave her like that, I had to intervene. I had to be there for her like she was there for me on countless of times, even when I hadn't voiced my hurt, she was always there in my times of need.

'_**...you know I'm there for you like you've been there for me...'**_

I remembered as I pushed past the crowd, never taking my eyes of Elena as she planted a fake smile and continued to descend the stairs, the tears brimming in her eyes ready to release. I increased my steps, not caring if anyone could see my inhuman speed, there was only one thing in my mind and that was making Elena's night perfect.

I heard the sigh of relief as she resumed her descent, blinking back the tears. She wouldn't need them anymore. A small smile crossed her lips, barely long enough for me to see. But I saw it. She took my hand and I led her out.

That dance changed my life, from believing my infatuation was unrequited to realising that they was truly something there gave me hope. I remembered thinking, wishing for her to not close of her emotions off to me, she had opened the door now, and I didn't want it to close.

All I wanted was for someone to love me, it seemed impossible, like wishing for rain as I stand in a desert, but now I was holding Elena, closer than most and I realised, she was my heaven, and it didn't seem so far away anymore. With her I had hope.

As I stood in front of her I recalled all my knowledge of the dance, a dance I was never able to fulfil back in 1864. My brother escorted Katherine, leaving me to watch in agony, feeling worthless and used as she danced in the arms of another man.

But now my agony had faded away, when I held her in this embrace. Here and now, this time around, it was my go. I tried keeping my face unreadable, tried to keep my happiness subdued, knowing it wouldn't last long. But I couldn't help the small smile gracing my lips as our hands barely touched, the feeling of an unknown force trying to bring our hands closer, a whisper away from our hands intertwining together, the urge growing stronger as the music carried on.

'The intimacy of the near touch'

The intimacy we shared with every sideways glance, every time we touched I felt the static, every slap, every near kiss, every embrace it was filled with love, even if she didn't know it at the time it was pouring out in this one dance. Through that intense gaze, the lock of eyes we were communicating our untold love. I could see the understanding in Elena's eyes, the glimmer of wonder as she saw a side to me I had never once shown, not even to Katherine all those years ago.

The dance was intense. I could feel Elena's heart beating hard in her chest. I wanted to believe that this is for real, desperately clinging on to a small fraction of hope, but I knew deep down it couldn't be, just the wishful thinking of a man with a broken heart. My jaw tightened as I remembered telling myself she was just worried about Stefan, worried he had given in to his blood-lust, nothing to do with me. As always.

But as soon as our bodies met in that sweet embrace and we were in hold I could feel all memory of her boyfriend wash away from her eyes, replaced by only me and the music. In this sweet embrace here we were, the lady and the vamp.

The music ended and we broke apart, It took us a moment to come back down from wherever we had went, I looked into Elena's eyes and saw the glimmer of love slowly being repressed back to like. Back to friends.

Who knew when the next time I would have her in my arms again, but at least I had the memory of those three minutes of pure magic, I kept telling myself that that would be enough, but I knew I was kidding myself. I wanted more.

It pained me, it really did. I took that step back knowing there was no turning back. I was in love with her.

...

**Elena**

As I danced with Damon I couldn't help but think to the first time I had danced with him. The day of the Miss Mystic Falls dance, the day everything changed. The day my eyes finally opened.

He looked at me with such care, and I knew then and there, there was nothing Damon wouldn't do for me, as I thought back I realised, he was always the one I needed, the one I called for.

I remembered in the practice dance, the intimacy of the near touch seemed like nonsense to me. Why have a near touch when you can just plain touch. Those word played over in my head as I finally understood; all this time I had him close yet so far. And now, with our hands hovering against each other, I felt it. The connection. Not once had I felt that with Stefan, and though I felt guilty in thinking it, it was true.

But I was not Katherine. I would never do that. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't. It was just a dance, Damon was playing along for the sake of the pageant, and it wasn't real. It couldn't be.

I realised my heart was aching at these thoughts, my gaze growing more intense as I looked him in the eye, trying to deduce what exactly it was he was thinking at that very moment. Were my eyes deceiving me, was it love I was seeing back, and was it love being echoed back through my eyes.

It was. But I would tell myself it wasn't. For now.

* * *

**Damon**

**Wedding dance**

The tempo increased and the spins grew faster, I held Elena securely leading the way as we elegantly trailed across the dance floor, our footwork perfect and in sync with the song as we flowed, almost skipping effortlessly with each rise and fall.

"Remember our first dance?" I asked Elena.

"Of course. You couldn't take your eyes off me."

"Could you blame me?" I whispered back, slowing down and changing direction with the music as the turns decreased.

"I did look pretty hot that day, right?" Elena laughed as she leaned down and rested her head on my chest as we slowed down and simply swayed with the song.

"I wouldn't use the word hot."

"What would you use then?" Elena asked, looking up at me.

"Beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. I could go on..."

Elena laughed. "You weren't so bad looking yourself if I can recall."

"I'm just glad I got to save my damsel in distress."

"Hmmm," Elena purred back, as we swayed to the music. "The perfect moment," I heard Elena sigh.

...

Feeling overly romantic, I unexpectedly lifted Elena off her feet, cradling her in my arms as I spun on the dance floor, humming along to the song (yes, I said it -Damon Salvatore humming!)

Elena closed her eyes, her head back as she squealed in delight, burrowing into me and muttering those three words I never tired to hear.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too."

"Forever?" she asked.

"And Ever." I replied softly.

The audience broke out in applause and we came to a stop, my lips still firmly locked with Elena's, no breathing necessary. Slowly and reluctantly, I lowered Elena back on her feet, still glued to me as she wrapped her arms around me tight and kissed me harder. I swept her off her feet, Elena now inches off the floor as I held her.

"Oh, Mr Salvatore," Elena exclaimed happily.

I heard the wolf whistles and grinned as we kissed yet again, increasing the intensity. Elena held onto my arms as her tongue brushed against mine, a soft moan left my lips and I knew we had to break apart.

"Have you been practicing?" I said breathlessly.

Elena kissed me back in response, showing me just how much she had learnt.

"I had a great teacher," she smiled seductively.

* * *

_I'm not a very wedding-y type of person (I just go for the food!) so sorry if the sequence isn't right or anything._

_Next chapter is the party, they'll talk to people and you'll find out their stories, and Elena will finally reveal how Damon proposed. _

_I don't know whether I should bump this fic up to an M rating, wanna keep it kid friendly, though if you're after smut check out "Birthday53X" or "Under the Cover of Darkness"._

_At first Stefan was going to be best man, but then I thought it might be awkward, even though they're not together. Plus I love Alaric and Damon together (no, not in a slashy way!)_

_If you feel I haven't answered any questions let me know and I'll include it in, I wanna try and tie it up with how season 1 ended._

_Review and I'll include you as a wedding guest, who knows maybe you'll get a dance with Damon! :D_


End file.
